Dunk Dunk Dun
Dunk Dunk Dun is the twenty-third episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Characters *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Lombardo *Nestor *Carmen *Lovelace *Sven *Hugh the Penguin *Black the Chinstrap Penguin *White the Chinstrap Penguin *King Zoro *Princess Kindsay *Lord Guro (the main antagonist) Transcript (In Adelie-Land, Ramón was catching some fish to Carmen) *Ramón: Car...men...i did it. *Carmen: Thanks, but you can have it. *Ramón: *slurp the fishes* What? I just gave you some. *Carmen: No thanks, i don't need to. *Hugh: Hey Ramón. *Ramón: Hugh? *Hugh: Did you know that Mumble's son Erik is getting popular when the ladies are being with him? I spy it during my day. *Ramón: You did WHAT?!? *Hugh: Carmen, he's the ladies' man. *Ramón: You are the man lady. (As chinstrap penguins far-walkers are arriving with their horns playing, an adelie penguin named King Zoro arrives to see Lovelace) *Lovelace: What brings you here? *King Zoro: Dear Lovelace my son- *Sven: What? Lovelace has a family back here? *Lovelace: He's my adopted dad! *King Zoro: Dear Lovelace my son, we have arrive to pick you up and take you to the city of Arbragah. *Ramón: Yes! We want to come. *King Zoro: *looks at Ramón* NOT YOU! *Ramón: What? *King Zoro: Hey? You must be Ramón, i heard that your home Adélie Village got destroyed by an earthquake. *Ramón: Please, don't hurt me. *King Zoro: I won't. *Ramón: Thanks, this is Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo and Carmen. *Hugh: I'm Hugh. *King Zoro: Ladies and Gentleman, for the return of my adopted son Lovelace, we will take a huge vacation to Arbragah and we are getting ready to move! *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: I'm guessing, we won't see Mumble for a week. *King Zoro: Let's go to Arbragah! *Raul: Ramón, go to Penguin-Land and tell Mumble that you will be on vacation for a long time. *Ramón: I will. (Everyone was moving on, Ramón is running to find where Penguin-Land is. He found it where he met Mumble) *Mumble: What a beautiful day. *Ramón: Hey Mumble! *Mumble: Ramón? *Ramón: Just to let you know that i won't see you next week, because we're off to vacation for a long time. *Mumble: I hope you have a good time there. *Ramón: Thanks. (In the gate sction of Arbragah) *King Zoro: There it is. *Lovelace: Why is the gate closed? *Carmen: Yeah, why is the gate closed? *King Zoro: I'll show you the praise, "OPEN SESAME". (The gate open to show a beautiful town of Arbragah) *Lovelace: Wow, i remember this place. *Ramón: Look similar to home. *Hugh: Yeah, that seems a bit nice. *King Zoro: Since my evil brother Guro is trying to destroy the whole town, you need our help to stop him. *Nestor: Watch and a learn bigboy. *Ramón: Guys, i'm back, what do we have here? *Sven: Just entering. (Some indian music was playing when everyone is entering the town of Arbragah) *Lovelace: Zoro, where are we going? *King Zoro: We are going to my palace to visit my daughter. *Lovelace: I have a sister? *King Zoro: Yes, everyone has a sister for adelie penguins. *Sven: I know a guy named Lars, he has a sister named Girta. *King Zoro: I know. *Hugh: What is this place? *Ramón: It's a Adelie, Chinstrap, and Gentoo penguin colony. (Gentoo penguin chicks were running along in a line) *King Zoro: Now we can move on. *Hugh: Let's go. *Lovelace: We don't want to miss out on everything. (In the palace) *Ramón: This palace looks awazing. *Raul: Even wonderful. *Hugh: Yeah, it is. I think that we could also have some tickle fun while we're here as well. *???: Dad! *King Zoro: Princess Kindsay. *Kindsay: We finally found him. *Lovelace: Kindsay? *King Zoro: Lovelace, this is your adopted sister, Kindsay. *Lovelace: Hi there. *King Zoro: Kindsay, we have some visitors you would like to meet. *Ramón: I'm Ramón. *Raul: I'm Raul. *Rinaldo: I'm Rinaldo. *Nestor: I'm Nestor. *Lombardo: I'm Lombardo. *Carmen: I'm Carmen. (Five minutes later after saying their names) *Black: I'm Black. *White: I'm White. *Hugh: And i'm Hugh. *Sven: Don't forget, i'm Sven and this is my partner Lovelace. *King Zoro: Very well. *???: How kind of you brother. *King Zoro: Lovelace, this is your uncle Guro. *Lord Guro: Oh Lovelace, it's so good to see you my dear. I have heard that you created Adelie-Land. *Lovelace: It's the other one that was spotted for years. *Lord Guro: I never heard of that. *Hugh: You know what, we live in Nueva Adelie. *Lord Guro: What? *Hugh: It's another name for Adelie-Land or New Adelie-Land. *Lord Guro: Very kind. *Ramón: Now, this is going to be fun. *Hugh: It will be if there are no problems. (As Lovelace stayed, everyone is exploring this wonderful town of Arbragah) *Ramón: Do you know how much i loved this place? *Hugh: A lot, the aliens won't come to destroy everything. *Raul: Even so, why don't we get clothes, like Lovelace wears? *Hugh: He wear a rainbow sweater like always. *Nestor: I agree with Hugh. *Hugh: Hm, you know, I hope there is a place where we can go to get tickled. Trivia *The title is a parody of the song "Tunak Tunak Tun". *The title is a pun of 'dun dun dun'. *This episode is similar to the Disney film Aladdin. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 3 Episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions